A Match Made in Jotunheim
by Ghost Rider of the Aragon
Summary: When Mjolnir is stolen, Loki is sent to search for any clues as to its location. Angrboda is a servant to Thrym's house. When the two meet, worlds will collide, and hearts will be broken. In the aftermath, they may be mended, but at what cost? Marvel-Mythology fusion. Prequel to "Little Brother" Cover art: original work by Yours Truly (posted on deviantART)
1. Rumours

**A/N: So, this is a tie in with my stories "Little Brother" and "Two Truths and a Lie", which I've published under the "Thor" movie category. The only reason I'm publishing this under Norse Mythology is because I'm using only mythological characters, so, no Darcy, Jane, or any of the Avengers. This is set decidedly in MCU, but with some modifications of my own.**

**I just wanted to explore Loki and Angrboda's relationship a bit more, since I kinda killed her off before I had the chance to write her. This won't be very long (no more than 6 chapters, I don't think), but hopefully it'll be good. Tell me what you think. **

It was just another day. After spending one's entire life doing menial tasks for people who could obviously do for themselves, you kind of begin to lose track of the time. For Angrboda, it hadn't quite gotten to this point, being newly admitted into the Lord Thrym's household staff. Her master was one of the overlords of Jotunheim, answering to Laufey, the King. Her brother Fjolsvin was one of the household guards, so she at least knew someone. Life was boring here, and nothing ever happened much…at least, until the master of the house decided to steal an item of value from the Asgardians.

"Mjolnir!" Fjolsvin exclaimed as he set his weapons on the floor that night. Angrboda merely smiled and set about polishing them. "Just think of the victories it would allow us. Perhaps we could even take back the Casket." Angrboda glanced up at her brother.

"What if they try to take it back? What then? Did Thrym not think about this?" Fjolsvin shrugged, pouring himself a tankard of ale, and taking a hearty swig.

"If they try to take it, back, they're going to need a lot of luck. It stored deep in the vaults. And even then, if they are to get it back, they will have to give Lord Thrym the hand of Freya in marriage." Angrboda inwardly winced. The idea of forcing anyone into marriage was distasteful to her, especially since within the year, she was to be married to the youngest of Olvaldi's sons, Gang. She scrubbed a little harder at the spearhead. Fjolsvin noticed his sister's silence, and laughed a little.

"They will never agree to such terms, of course, but to think that after all these years, we could reclaim the Casket of Ancient Winters…it is a cause for celebration, is it not?" He took another long draught from the tankard before slamming it down empty on the rough-hewn tabletop.

"I suppose it is." She conceded before standing up and going over to the fire to add more fuel. A chill had settled over the room, but it seemed no fire could lift the heaviness of that cold. Angrboda made one more round, tidying up a little before retiring to the cove that she claimed as her 'bedchamber'.

It wasn't much more than a niche in the wall, separated off from the main room. But luxuries were luxuries, no matter how small, and she took advantage of them whenever she could. She settled back on the old straw mat, snuggling deep into the furs and waiting for sleep to claim her.


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: This is definitely new for me, writing the Jotnar in a sympathetic light. But really, writing this myth from Thor and Loki's perspective has been done so many times, I wanted to do something different. I'd really like to know your thoughts. Reviews are love**

* * *

Angrboda was up before the first light, and already she had begun her tasks. It could've been any normal day, but of course, Fate is never kind to those who are complacent. As she walked down towards the well, she saw a shadow flitting overhead. Birds of prey were not uncommon here but this one looked different. She could see its eyes, which were far brighter than was normal, and they were an enchanting jade color. Shaking off her mild shock, she turned her attention back to her task. She set the buckets down near the well, and began pulling up the full ones from below. A flutter of wings distracted her yet again. She glanced up to see the falcon perched on the edge of the stone windbreak.

"What do you want?" she said, not really caring that the bird was there. She certainly wasn't expecting it to talk back.

"I was hoping for information." The bird replied. Angrboda backed up a step, holding one of the empty buckets in front of her like a shield.

"You can talk…I'm sorry…I didn't think…" Part of her wanted to hit the creature with the bucket and run, but she felt as though her arms were frozen in place.

"You didn't think I would respond. I understand, but if you could tell me what you know of the hammer Mjolnir, I would be most pleased, and then I shall trouble you no longer."

"That's treason…I won't—can't tell you." The bird cocked his head to the side.

"So, you know of the Hammer's whereabouts?" Angrboda glared.

"I never said that I did."

"Actually you did. So, where is Thrym hiding it? His great hall? The dungeons?" He watched her closely as he spoke, waiting for her reactions. "The Vaults?" _Ah-ha…_ Angrboda's eyes widened, and she looked away. Suddenly the bird launched himself into the air and vanished, leaving her to finish her water drawing.

As she walked back to the fortress, she wondered whether or not she should warn the others. At least her brother might listen. But then again, he would probably just as soon call her insane and tell her to get back to work. So, she kept silent.

* * *

_Three Days Later…_

Angrboda was in shock. Loki himself had come to Jotunheim and asked Thrym for the terms of Mjolnir's return. To everyone's astonishment, the prince had agreed to the deal, no arguing, nothing. Of course, the icy spears and blades that gathered behind him might have had something to do with the lack of haggling. Part of Angboda wished that he would've at least tried to outwit Thrym, but she was disappointed. So, the Asgardian prince left, and all the residents of the castle began preparations for the upcoming wedding of Freya and Thrym.

* * *

_After the battle in the feast hall..._

Angrboda stared at the destruction around her. The feast had been going so smoothly, even with "Freya's" seemingly endless appetite. Then, when Mjolnir had been brought up to bless the marriage, all hell had broken loose.

Bodies of dead, dying, and wounded Jotnar littered the floor. Some of them Angrboda knew, others she hated. She glanced over, and noted that her brother yet lived. A bustle of movement caught her attention, and she saw "Freya" ripping her dress off. Angrboda hadn't been present for the actual battle, but now she saw that it was merely Thor in a dress. A loud laugh escaped from her lips.

"So this is the mighty thunderer." She scoffed. "You do look lovely this evening, _your highness_." One of the guards struck her across the face with the butt of a spear, effectively silencing her. Thor started to step forward, but Loki laid a hand on his arm.

"Brother, enough. Her words are nothing." He chided. Thor clenched his jaw, but turned away. "You did look rather fetching, I must add…" Loki ducked as Thor lashed out with his fist. He straightened back up, clucking his tongue, and smiling. "Temper, temper…"

"Loki, I've had enough of this for today..."

"So have we. Has anyone told you that you look hideous in that dress?" Angrboda muttered. This time Loki could not hold Thor back. He struck her, knocking her unconscious. Fjolsvin glared at the princes.

"What are your plans now?" Loki glanced over.

"For now, I'm taking her somewhere a little safer." Loki knelt next to her, and whispered a quiet spell to guard against contact with her skin. Then without another word, he lifted her, and vanished. Fjolsvin looked outraged.

"What now? You have killed our leader, and most of the servants. Are you going to kill us too?"

"No, we're taking you back to Asgard on the morrow. Afterwards, Odin will decide your fate." Tyr responded, taking over diplomacy now that Loki had left. "Get some rest. You will need your strength for traveling."


	3. Sympathy

**A/N: I've been working on some character designs for Angrboda, and I'm hoping to post some of it on deviantART once I finish it. **

**SailingFXforGold: Thank you, I'm glad you're enjoying it!**

**vamp of alium sativum: Yeah, she is. She's pretty cool (quite literally), and a bit more out there than Sigyn. Thanks for the encouragement, sis.**

Angrboda opened her eyes slowly, the faint scent of smoke awakening a sense of fear. She saw green eyes hovering over her, and she realized she was in one of the bedchambers. The very chamber she had prepared earlier for Freya. What in the Nine was going on? She lashed out with her fist, catching Loki's jaw. The trickster stumbled back from her bedside with a yelp. Angrboda sat up, clutching one of the fur blankets around her shoulders. As a rule she dressed light, but in the presence of a stranger, she preferred to have a little more of herself covered. Especially in front of an Asgardian who probably hated the sight of her cerulean skin and red eyes. Loki watched her warily, still rubbing his jaw.

"What are you doing?" Angrboda demanded. Loki shook his head, realizing what she thought he had been doing.

"Believe me, I would do no such thing. My brother already caused enough damage. I was merely trying to get rid of the bruise." Angrboda traced her fingertips along her cheek and temple, wincing a little as she ran across a scrape from the edge of Thor's vambrace. Loki looked sympathetic. With a start, Angrboda realized she had seen his eyes before, but not in that face.

"You! You were the bird at the well!" she stammered. Loki shrugged.

"Guilty as charged."

"You bastard. How could you? Questioning me…I wasn't even supposed to know about that damned hammer in the first place." She wished that she had something to throw at him, but he had been wise enough to remove all possible weapons from her immediate reach. Unable to put her anger and fear into more violent action, she began to cry. "Why? Why did you have to come here and ruin everything? I was going to be married, I had a job, I had my family…You're a monster." Loki leaned against the wall, trying to think of a way to talk to her without hurting her further.

"I'm sorry." He finally whispered. "Get some sleep. We leave at first light." Angrboda merely curled up under her blanket and closed her eyes. She heard him step closer, and felt something warm settle over her bare feet. Then the door closed, the lock clicked, and she was alone. She sat up to see what he had done.

He had taken off his cape and laid it over her feet. A nice gesture, surely, but meaningless. After all the damage he had done, did he really think that giving her an article of his clothing as a blanket would make things better? Regardless of her opinion of the former wearer, it was warm, so she would wait until later to despise him.


	4. Fate Unchangeable

When the group finally made it through the streets of Asgard, Angrboda didn't think she could be any more humiliated. The people stopped and stared at the group, not bothering to hide their disgust and horror. Slurs and insults were hurled at them from all sides. It took everything in her not to lash out with her power. If they knew what she alone could do to all of them, they would not say such things. Loki followed behind, watching her, always reading her face with insatiable curiosity.

He could see that she was a proud person, but there was something more to her than vanity. Here was a powerful young woman, who was brushed aside and ignored, doomed to a life that would never allow her to show off her true potential.

_"Almost like me." _He mused. Her red eyes caught his, and he could almost feel the heat of her anger, and her hatred of him. Such passion and beauty, only to be locked away in Odin's dungeons. He pitied her, really. She was just an innocent girl caught up in a situation beyond her control. Finally they came to the courtyard gate, and they parted ways. Loki went with Thor to give a full accounting to their father, while the prisoners were taken to the lower levels where they would be imprisoned.

* * *

Once they reached the dungeon, they were stripped of their clothes, forced to wash, and (unfortunately for Angrboda) their hair was cut. She stared at the raven locks on the floor, with tears in her eyes. Her hand reached up unbidden to touch the rough ends that used to be long, silky tresses. What had she done to deserve such humiliation? She had never gone to battle against the Aesir. The only reason this had happened was because her lord had been foolish enough to steal from Thor. The guard pulled her to her feet and guided her towards her cell. Before they locked the clear walls, they tossed a plain dress at her feet, which she scrambled to put on. The guards left her alone then, and she curled up on the cot, mourning the loss of her hair, and trying to think of a way to get out of this place. She hoped that her brother was all right, and that he might come up with something.

"You're one of the braver ones, I think." A voice startled her out of her thoughts. Loki stood outside the cell, watching her.

"What do you care?" she spat. Loki shrugged.

"Who says I care? I was merely stating a fact. It was a compliment, actually." He studied her for a moment. "I am sorry for what they did to you." Angrboda subconsciously reached up and twirled a short curl of hair around her finger, thinking about how long it would take her to grow it back out—if she lived that long. Loki seemed to sense what she was thinking. "They will not kill you. The All-father is of the opinion that enough blood has been spilled over this. He will decide what to do within the next few days." She didn't respond. The giantess merely turned over on her side so that her back was towards him. Finally, he left.

* * *

It was a full week before any of the captured Jotnar saw heads or tails of their captors. Guards brought them up to the throne room before the All-father. They were forced to their knees at the bottom of the stairs. Odin regarded them warily.

"After much thought, I have decided that lots shall be cast to send you all home, save for one." Angrboda glanced up at the king, feeling hopeful for the first time in days. Odin glanced over at Loki.

"My son, you shall be the one to choose." The dark prince bowed once and allowed one of the soldiers to blindfold him. He stood still, while the six Jotuns were gathered in a circle around him. Slowly he turned, holding out his hand. In a low voice he began to chant.

_"Örlög, velja núna vinur þinn eða fjandmaður; Örlög, velja nú sem dvelst eða fer. Leiðbeina hönd mína, og fylgja hjarta mínu. Afdrif óbreytanleg, spila af þinni hálfu."_

As he finished speaking he placed a hand on Angrboda's shoulder. The guards pulled her away from the group, and one of them removed the blindfold from the prince's eyes. When he saw Angrboda, he immediately looked guiltstricken. Quickly he turned on his heel, and left the throne room. Odin ignored the hasty retreat, and gave a signal to the guards. They began to lead the other five from the room. Angrboda struggled to get free of the soldier's grip.

"Fjolsvin, please, take my place…Don't let them do this. Brother, please!" Fjolsvin ignored his sister's cries and followed the others out of the great hall. The tall golden doors shut behind them, and they were gone. Angrboda fell to her knees, sobbing. Why would he not listen to her? Would there be no end to the horrors?

She was taken back to her cell, where she curled up on the bed, her tears mostly gone. After a while, she sat up. There were several pegs holding the cot together; if she could undo it, she might have a way out of this. She quickly rolled off the edge of the bed, and began tugging furiously at the one that was closest. Finally, she had gotten it loose, and held the sharp point to her chest. She took a deep breath, and prepared to deal the final stroke.

"I would not do that, if I were you." a voice said. Angrboda's head whipped around towards the cell door. Loki stood there, concern radiating from his eyes. There was a small flash of green light as he allowed himself in. Gently, he pried the stake from her hands, and threw it aside. "It's not worth it, Angrboda." She stared at him, confused.

"Why do you not deal with me as you did with my kin?"

"You are not like the others. There's something different about you. I don't know, but I cannot allow you to harm yourself like this." He indicated the wooden spike in the corner.

"It's no different than what I am going to suffer by the executioner's hand."

"Odin has ordered that you will live in Asgard, unhurt. You are a token of our new truce with Jotunheim, much the way that Njord, Freya, and Freyr are representatives of the remaining Vanir. You will be respected in time. It is a noble fate."

"Your people tell stories of my kind to their children to frighten them into obedience. We are hated and feared by your people more than any other creature. What 'respect' do you speak of?"

"You are one of a proud race, and even my blind half-brother could see that you are a beauty, even among your own people. You will earn the people's respect, I know it." He said quietly

"What does the opinion of one Aesir mean when everyone else hates you?"

"Prove them wrong. If anyone could, it is you."

* * *

**A/N: Translation of Loki's chant- "Fate, choose now your friend or foe; Fate, choose now who stays or goes. Guide my hand, and guide my heart. Fate unchangeable, play your part." **

**Whatcha think? **


	5. Home

_Six months later…_

"My lord, the Jotun woman has gone missing." Odin glanced over at the guards.

"How did this happen?"

"She eluded her guards, and we have not been able to find her." The king's face was unreadable. Finally he sighed and sat forward on the throne.

"Send for my son. I would speak with him." The soldiers bowed and went to find the younger prince. Minutes later the doors swung open, and Loki strode in.

"What is it, Father?" he asked curtly. Odin smiled a little.

"The Jotun woman has escaped. I want you to go after her, and bring her back."

"Father, you have seen how miserable she is here."

"She has food, a bed, shelter, and protection from any and all enemies. Why would she want to go back? " Loki clenched his jaw.

"She belongs with her people. Would you so willingly treat her like a weapon to be stored away rather than the person she is?"

"I will protect Asgard's assets, and you _will_ bring her back. Am I clear?" Loki's face was an unreadable mask.

"Yes Father."

* * *

Loki paused at the top of the hill. He could still see her in the distance, but her pace was slowing. She was tired. That would make his job easier…he hoped. She might still prove to be a formidable opponent if it came down to a fight. He had the advantage of height and weight, but she probably had years of training in the art of magic. He was still learning. This was going to be interesting.

When he caught up to her she was all but stopped. She was shaking, either from exhaustion, cold, fear, or a combination of all three. Loki dismounted, holding out a hand to her. She regarded him coldly

"They sent you to bring me back." It wasn't a question. Loki didn't feel that there was any point in lying.

"Yes."

"You _want_ me to come back with you?" This time, Loki heard the slight change in the pitch of her voice.

"I would like it if you did. The All-father doesn't respond well to failure." He glanced down at the tip of his boots before meeting her eye again. "But I think that one such as you should be free to decide whether she stays or goes." Angrboda stared at him trying to read his motivations. There wasn't much to read.

"Why me? Why, out of all the servants you could've captured, did you take me?"

"I don't know. I could've captured anyone, but it seems Fate dictated that it would be you. There must be a reason. You may come with me, or we can part ways here, but either way you decide." Angrboda looked away, unable to meet his eyes any longer. Why? What could possibly drive the prince to say this? His act of mercy almost made her want to hate him more. But then if he truly wanted her to stay, she wanted to know why. And really, what was there for her back in Jotunheim? Her brother had abandoned her. If she came back, it would be seen as betraying her realm. Loki could almost see her thoughts.

"I just want to go home…" she finally said.

"And where is that?"

"I don't know." For a moment, he was afraid she might cry. Norns help him if she did. Tears made him uncomfortable. She straightened and looked him in the eye. "But for now, I'll go with you."

"A wise choice. But if you do change your mind, I won't blame you."

"Will I be punished for running?"

"Let me worry about that."

* * *

**A/N: Is there anyone else out there who is psyched about Thor 2 coming out on DVD? **

**Reviews are love. **


End file.
